


Sink or Swim, Time to Drown

by Jaegothis



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegothis/pseuds/Jaegothis
Summary: A lyrical adaptation of Nathan Sharp's Sandcastle Kingdoms.





	Sink or Swim, Time to Drown

**Author's Note:**

> The original song is metaphorical, but I decided to write mine more literally.

No one can say, this world had a light  
When no sunrise will end this impossible night  
The people are shattered, they cry out and say,  
"The king has commanded we dig our own graves!"

But even oceans turn to dust  
Beneath the sea, an empire, cut down to slaves  
And one day that will be us,  
A kingdom that's lost in the waves

I wake up to see, the reign lost to me  
Has fled from my eyes, and into the sky  
My people, their screams, will cut through my dreams  
As all that I made has started to fade

A new day has dawned but it's not us who shine  
Our kingdom has risen, now we must decline  
My army has fallen, the cities will burn  
Until we have nothing but lessons we've learned

And even mountains crumble down!  
All fires die, and all kingdoms drown in the waves  
Do you march just for my crown,  
Or all the lives, the people I said I would save?

No kingdom survives, underneath the tide  
Now I find that I'm the last king in line  
When my dynasty, sank under the sea  
When my land became a lost memory


End file.
